


The Care and Maintenance of Reluctant Gryffindors

by JBankai89



Series: The Twelve Days of Smutmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Themed, Established Severus/Draco, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Weasleys are Jerks, Threesome, Voyeurism Elements, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/pseuds/JBankai89
Summary: Draco and Severus have no complaints about their relationship, nor their sex life, but they are always looking for something to spice things up. One Christmas Eve while out at a London pub they spy potential for an extremely pleasurable evening seated alone at the bar...





	

Special thanks to Faladrast for the awesome graphic! Check them out on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Faladrast-118654891940425/?fref=ts) or at [**http://faladrast.weebly.com/**](http://faladrast.weebly.com/)

 

 

* * *

 

The Care and Maintenance of Reluctant Gryffindors

 

“I sometimes wonder what a peaceful evening at home with you might be like,” Severus mused as he regarded Draco over his glass of brandy.

“If we're at home, how am I supposed to show you off?” Draco asked as he arched a brow and shifted closer to his lover in the booth. Severus indulged him, and captured the blond's lips in a slow, warm kiss.

“Well,” Severus replied with a soft purr barely above a whisper, “generally, Christmas Eve is considered to be a familial affair, not an evening for a pub crawl.”

“Oh, but I have more than just a couple pints in mind for tonight,” Draco said with a wicked smirk, which caused Severus to arch a questioning brow, and Draco pressed forward before Severus could interrupt. “Remember last week when you voiced an interest in trying something new in the bedroom?”

“I do,” Severus answered, and Draco's smirk widened. Something in Severus's eye told Draco that the older man already knew where this was going, but instead of explaining himself, Draco turned and nodded in the direction of the bar.

“Look,” he said, “notice anyone familiar?” Draco watched Severus shift his dark gaze from him to the bar.

It was crowded with couples and a few lonely drunks, but amidst of the sea of people, one particular messy-haired, bespectacled brunet stood out. Draco's smirk shifted to a grin as Severus's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and as the shock began to wear off he turned back to his lover.

“The idea has merit, I must admit,” he said, and rested a hand on top of Draco's thigh and gave it a small squeeze. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

“Aside from the titillating joy of having a young man grace your bed, you mean?” Draco asked, and bit back a groan when Severus's hand shifted to his cock and gave it a sharp squeeze. Draco arched his hips into the contact; It would hardly be the first time they'd fucked in public, but Draco had other plans in mind for this evening, and he would need to conserve his strength.

“How do you propose we do it?” Severus murmured, leaning in close, his hand shifting back to Draco's thigh. “I'm sure Mr Potter would not protest to you, but he may balk at the idea of going to bed with his loathed Potions professor...”

“Those petty Gryffindor prejudices make us look like saints, I swear,” Draco said with a chuckle, “he won't be complaining after he gets a taste of your considerable...intellect. Besides, I have it on good authority that he developed quite the attraction towards you during our belated seventh year.”

To the latter explanation Severus arched a brow in silent question, but Draco did not elaborate. There would be time enough for that after they'd seduced the boy-hero.

 

Draco swallowed a laugh as he fleetingly recalled how he'd discovered Potter's infatuation with the Potions Master. After he'd accidentally left his notebook behind in Transfiguration, Draco picked it up and found that it was a journal filled with almost nothing but dirty fantasies involving Potter and Severus.

For a Gryffindor, he had quite the filthy imagination.

 

Draco rested a hand on the older man's, and their matching wedding rings glinted softly in the low light. He leant in close to whisper in Severus's ear, “I'll go over first,” he said, “convince him to come sit with us. I'm sure with the proper application of spirits we'll be able to talk _The Chosen One_ into it.”

“You're wicked,” Severus remarked proudly, and drew Draco in for one final kiss. “Now go fetch us our entertainment for the evening.”

Draco offered him one last grin, drained the last of his gin, and shifted his expression into something more neutral as he sauntered over to the bar.

“All alone tonight, Potter?” Draco asked as he slid onto the stool next to him.

Potter looked up, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously the instant they fell on Draco. At closer proximity, Draco was surprised how _good_ he looked. Whatever Potter had been up to after that final battle had done wonders for his appearance; his flesh was now sun-kissed and deliciously toned, though apparently he had yet to discard those hideous round glasses of his. He was balancing a glass of firewhisky in his hand, though it appeared as though he'd hardly touched it.

“What do you want Malfoy? Come to gloat?” Potter asked acidly, and Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise at his tone.

“Gloat? About what?”

“You know damn well _what_.”

“I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about,” Draco said, and motioned to the barman for a drink, “black Russian,” he said, then turned back to Potter, “care to enlighten me, Potter, or do you just want to sulk?”

Potter glared at him, then withdrew from his pocket a crumpled up magazine article and shoved it into Draco's hands. Nonplussed, he smoothed it out.

 

_THE CHOSEN FAIRY: HARRY POTTER'S SECRET LIFE REVEALED_

 

Draco didn't need to read any more to guess what the article detailed, the picture below the headline of Potter dancing with some unknown pretty-boy at the well-known gay club Wiz-Bangs was enough.

“The Weasleys don't want me to come round any more,” Potter said miserably, staring down into the contents of his glass, and set it down on the bar with a heavy sigh. “Only Hermione will talk to me—she broke it off with Ron after he'd tried to stop her from talking to me. So go ahead, laugh, throw it in my face—I assure you, I've heard it all already.”

Draco accepted his drink from the barman with a nod, and took a fortifying sip before he replied.

“Well, that would make me quite the hypocrite, now wouldn't it?” He asked simply.

That had done it. Potter's gaze whirled around to Draco, eyes wide with surprise.

“You mean you...?” Potter began, but his question trailed off as Draco met his eyes with a sly smirk.

“Would I be here talking to you otherwise?” Draco asked, and picked up Potter's glass. He pressed it into his hand, making sure their fingers brushed together ever so slightly, and was rather pleased with the result the light contact had caused, as Potter flushed an attractive shade of red while he eyed the gold band on Draco's ring finger curiously.

“It's Christmas Eve, you shouldn't be depressed and alone on tonight of all nights, Potter,” Draco said, mildly surprised at how genuinely he meant what he was saying. He lifted his own glass and tapped the lip to the side of Potter's. “To new beginnings?” he asked, and the question was met with a shy smile.

“New beginnings,” Potter agreed, and they both drank.

Draco shifted in his stool, just close enough for their knees to brush together as he hailed the bartender for another round. Unfortunately, it seemed to be too subtle a hint for Potter to pick up as they selected mindless, idle topics to chat about while they steered clear of their colourful past as best they could.

 

Draco continued to look for excuses to reach out and touch Potter's arm, brush his hand, or offer him a disarming smile, but all these cues continued to go right over Potter's head. Frustrated, Draco fell back on pressing drink after drink on him, but was cautious of getting him _too_ drunk. He didn't fancy the idea of Potter vomiting all over his twelve-hundred galleon shoes.

“You know Potter,” Draco said, dropping his voice to a purr as he laid one hand over Potter's, “I have someone who is _dying_ to meet you.”

“Really? Who?” Potter asked. His eyes were a little glazed over, and Draco looked past his companion and mimed to the barman to cut Potter off. He nodded once, and quickly headed over to the opposite end of the bar.

“He's over there in the booth, waiting for us,” Draco replied in the same soft tone, and motioned towards Severus, who inclined his head ever so slightly when his eyes locked with Potter's. Draco watched with amusement as Potter's eyes widened, and his face flushed a deep scarlet that had little to do with the amount of whisky he'd consumed.

“Snape...?” Potter asked, his voice jumping up to a high squeak, “but...why...?”

 _Spare me from thickheaded Gryffindors_ , Draco thought with a soft groan, and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood and took Potter's hand with his free one.

“Why don't you come find out?” he asked, arching a suggestive brow as he gave Potter's hand a gentle tug.

“Er...okay,” Potter said, and stumbled a little as Draco led him on. Potter seemed to suddenly realize with whom he was holding hands, and he looked down at their interlocked fingers with a sort of bemused shock. Draco could feel Potter's nervousness as his palm began to sweat, but he was surprised when Potter didn't pull away.

“Mr Potter,” Severus purred as Potter stopped at the edge of the table. Severus spoke in a tone that regularly made Draco hard merely at the sound of it, and it seemed as though it was having a similar effect on his peer, as he subtly shifted from foot to foot before his ex-professor.

“Pr-Professor,” Potter replied, his tone edged with nervousness, and Draco took back his hand, only to press it against the small of Potter's back.

The sudden contact caused Potter to jump, but he accepted Draco's unspoken invitation to sit down when he coaxed him forward, and Potter sat next to Severus, looking mildly apprehensive, as though he was expecting a reprimand any second. Draco sat on Potter's opposite side, and he caught Severus's gaze over the head of their new companion. He offered Draco the faintest ghost of a smile, and inclined his head minutely.

 _Yes,_ Draco thought in agreement, _this was going to work._

This realization filled Draco's mind with visions of Potter between them, and it took a great feat of strength on Draco's part to keep still and not moan out loud at the highly arousing image. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he waited for Severus to pick up the seduction where he'd left off.

“Please, I'm hardly your professor anymore,” Severus said in that same low tone, and reached out to brush his hand over Potter's. Draco felt Potter shiver, but clearly not from disgust. “You may call me Severus, if you are so inclined.”

“Er—okay, Se-Severus,” Potter went rather red again at his stammer, and Severus merely smiled at the young man and rested his hand over Potter's while he regarded him with a familiar, calculating look. “Um, Malfoy said you wanted to meet me? Er, why?”

 _Gods above,_ Draco thought as he closed his eyes for a moment, _if he was any slower, he would be going backwards._

“Isn't it obvious?” Severus purred, and Draco opened his eyes just in time to see him lean in closer to Potter, whose eyes widened in surprise, though he did not pull away. Severus lifted his hand from Potter's and traced the blue veins on the back of Potter's hand with a single fingertip, and Draco could see the moment when all the pieces finally fit together in Potter's mind.

“Oh. I... _oh_ ,” Potter said, and his eyes went a little wide. He looked at Draco, then shifted his gaze back to Severus. His hand twitched under the older man's gentle ministrations, though Draco wasn't certain if it was a ticklish response, or an urge to pull his hand away. “I—but...aren't you...” Potter trailed off, and Draco smirked, shifting closer to ensure that their thighs brushed together, and rested a hand at the the back of Potter's neck. He gasped softly at the touch, but did not seem unnerved by it. Another good sign.

“We are,” Draco murmured softly, and leaned in to nip at Potter's ear lobe. He shivered under Draco's touch, but again did not pull away. “Does that surprise you?”

“Well, n-not really,” Potter said, his voice taking on a breathy quality as Severus inched closer on his other side, and Draco saw one of his hands disappear under the table, and Potter's breath hitched suddenly. “I-I mean...” Potter trailed off, his eyes darting from one man to the other, apparently caught somewhere between lust and panic.

“Are we making you uncomfortable, Potter?” Draco asked innocently, the hand at Potter's neck trailing down his spine and moving to rest lightly on top of his thigh.

“ _Uncomfortable_ isn't exactly the word I'd use...” Potter mumbled, and Draco exchanged another smirk with Severus. Potter didn't seem to notice.

“Harry,” Severus murmured, his voice aural seduction; Draco was certain that he heard the softest of moans escape Potter at the sound of his name coming from Severus. “Would you like to come home with us?”

Potter again looked from Severus to Draco and back again, his eyes significantly clearer than they had been when Draco had initially brought him over to their table, and the fact that he had mostly sobered up but was not immediately rejecting them came as something of a surprise, though not an unwelcome surprise by any means.

Potter did not speak for several long moments, and the silence was filled with the gentle croon of Celestina Warbeck from an amplified wireless somewhere in ceiling of the pub. He appeared conflicted, and frequently flicked his gaze from Draco to Severus and back again while he seemed to struggle to come to a decision.

“I assure you, Mr Potter,” Severus murmured as he leant in close while Draco looked on with amusement as Potter trembled minutely under his attentions, but not out of fear. “You would be in no danger. We would endeavour to make your stay... _pleasurable_.” Potter jumped a little in his seat, and his gaze whirled back to Severus, his eyes wide. With one of Severus's hands still hidden under the table, and the other still resting over Potter's it did not take much to work out where Severus's wayward appendage had strayed to.

Potter muttered something to himself. Softly though he spoke, Draco was quite certain that he heard him say, _I'm going to regret this._

“Er, okay,” Potter said at last, “I'll—I'll come with you.” He spoke in a tone as though he could not believe what he was saying, and both Severus and Draco leant in simultaneously to taste Potter's succulent flesh.

Draco coiled an arm around his waist while he placed a warm, wet kiss to the hollow of Potter's throat, while Severus cradled Potter's chin in his hand and kissed him deeply. Draco did not even need to be the recipient of the kiss to know that Severus was gifting Potter with one of his toe-curling, mind-numbing kisses. The faint tremor that ran through him was enough of a tell for Draco to work it out, and when Severus pulled back, his slow smirk had been replaced by a rather predatory expression.

“Excellent.”

 

~*~

  

Years ago, Draco had the good foresight to inform his parents of his relationship with Severus only after they'd eloped. This turned out to be the right move, given that his spouse had more financial control than his parents did over his accounts, and as a result they were unable to freeze Draco's accounts when they disowned him.

After he'd been unceremoniously kicked out of the Manor, Draco had been quite vocal about his refusal to live in the literal dump that was Spinner's End, and he was quick to purchase a home for the them in the Cotswolds, with plenty of space for Severus to grow his own ingredients and brew in peace, and with expansive enough magical warding to enable Draco to fly to his heart's content without worry that he'd be spotted by any muggles.

The house was modest—for Draco. Two stories and a sub-basement for the library and labs, and the front room, kitchen, dining room, den, and bedrooms were all furnished with the best money could buy. Severus had let Draco do as he liked with the house, provided he left the labs to him. Draco was no novice to potion-making by any means, but Severus still remained the master in that regard and as such Draco was happy to leave him to it.

They Apparated to just outside the warding of the house with Potter sandwiched between them. Their cobblestone house looked like an iced cake, its roof coated in snow with sparkling icicles hanging from its edges, and everything glimmered in the soft moon and starlight of the clear night sky.

Draco allowed Potter a minute to take in the sight of their home, then his and Severus's hands both moved to rest on his back; the contact seemed to jar Potter back to reality, and the pair led their guest up the winding stone path to the front door.

It opened with a tap from Severus's wand, and he slid his arm up Potter's spine to rest at the base of his neck, his thumb brushing idly over the exposed skin he found there as they led Potter inside. He stumbled on the edge of the doorway, but Draco and Severus's hands on him kept him from falling, and he flushed another delightful shade of red as he recovered from his momentary clumsiness.

The gas lamps illuminated the moment they stepped inside and they bathed the hall in warm, flickering light. The house smelt of evergreen and cloves, and Draco eyed the nervous expression in his eyes that clearly read, _what the hell am I doing here._ It slowly began to shift to one of near-calm, moreso when his eyes took in the sparse (but tasteful) Christmas decorations that adorned the front hall—garlands of holly and ivy, as well as a simple evergreen wreath.

“Like what you see, Potter?” Draco purred, the double entendre just enough to bring back Potter's attractive flush, and he smiled meekly as Draco wrapped an arm around his middle and gave him a small squeeze. Draco loved the feel of his exquisitely built frame pressed up against him, and he struggled to swallow a groan of longing.

“Come Draco,” Severus purred in a similar tone, and Draco felt his knees weaken at the sound of it. He did not miss how Potter seemed to be suffering a similar reaction as Severus continued, “let us give our guest the grand tour.”

With Potter still sandwiched between them, they led him upstairs.

The carpet-lined stairwell led up to an expansive upper level, decorated in light colours of cranberry and cream, with a handful of paintings depicting various wildlife scenes. Their extracurricular activities being what they were, they had no patience for lippy portraits when Severus decided to fuck him against the wall instead of in their bed. Up here too were small touches of the season, holly and ivy decorating the hall and doorways, though Potter no longer seemed interested in the decorations, and was looking ahead with a wide-eyed, blank stare. Draco licked his lips; he longed to be the one to distract him from his raging conscience, and have him focus only on what pleasures he and Severus were certain to gift him with.

Severus continued to take the lead as he guided Potter (with Draco's help) to the south end of the house, and to an ornately carved oak door. He exchanged a devious look with his younger partner, then pushed it open.

The bedroom's floor was lined with thick sheepskin rugs over hardwood, the walls were a deep maroon with fine silver detailing, and it contained a large king-sized four-poster that faced a fireplace, which was crackling merrily in the darkened room.

Severus released Potter and swept inside, flicking his wand once to ignite the few gas lamps within the room, though he kept the flame low to maintain the ambience that the couple were aiming for with their newfound companion. Potter seemed to have frozen on the threshold, and Draco watched as Severus's eyes flicked momentarily to the pair of them, then moved to one of the cabinets in the room that Draco knew contained a number of home-brewed lubricants and a handful of sex toys.

“Draco,” Severus said in that same soft tone, “Harry seems a little nervous. Do what you can to put his mind at ease.”

“If you insist,” Draco replied, and shifted to stand directly in front of his companion. Potter's eyes were wide and carried a jumbled mess of conflicting emotions, chief among them arousal and nervousness.

“It's all right Harry,” Draco murmured, a thrill running through him at the sound of Potter's name on his lips, “we won't push you into anything you don't want. We want you to enjoy yourself.” His hand trailed up Potter's side to stop at his throat, then inched up slowly to brush across his cheek. Potter quivered under his light touch, and Draco slowly shifted closer until at last their lips met.

Harry tasted sweet, of all the sensory aspects of the season paired with the firewhisky he'd been consuming for the better part of the evening. He sighed contentedly as his hands reached awkwardly for Draco, and he allowed his inexperienced partner to explore to his heart's content, while Draco slowly urged him farther into the room. He followed Draco's lead on stiff limbs while Draco's tongue begged entry to Harry's warm mouth. This seemed to distract Harry from the remaining reservations as he relaxed into the kiss.

“That's it,” Draco breathed encouragingly, and slowly he eased Harry down onto the end of the bed as Draco took his mouth again, and his hand moved to cradle the back of his head. Draco smirked inwardly when he heard Harry let out a soft, plaintive moan.

The bed dipped behind them, but Draco was quite content (for the moment) to utterly ignore Severus and continue to taste Harry. His hands had dropped to Harry's hips, while Harry's slightly callused thumb reached up to brush across Draco's cheekbone, his opposite hand resting lightly and almost uncertainly upon the top of Draco's thigh near his knee. None-too-subtly Draco reached down and urged Harry's hand higher.

A heavy hand upon Draco's shoulder drew his attention from the boy-hero, and they both broke apart to look up at Severus, who hovered over them with a pleased, lustful expression in his eyes.

Severus took to Harry first, and Draco chewed on his bottom lip as he looked on, watching his partner taste Harry. The flickering shine from the low light reflected off their intertwining tongues, while Severus's large hands stroked Harry's thick hair, and now that Severus had shed his outer robe, Draco could quite clearly see the outline of Severus's hot, heavy erection straining against his fitted trousers.

Feeling slightly left out, Draco inched closer, his hand falling to rest over the distinctive bulge, and Severus broke the kiss with a soft hiss, but his expression shifted from minor annoyance to amusement at the plain look of desire that clouded Draco's features. Chuckling softly, he drew Draco closer, kissing him while his deft fingers moved to the front of Draco's dark robes, and flicked open the buttons quickly, enabling Draco to shrug blindly out of the garment.

A second set of fingers found the shirt he had been wearing beneath the robes, and Draco groaned as Harry's fingers opened the garment, more clumsily than Severus had, but with an endearing enthusiasm all the same.

Severus's mouth left Draco's to trail along his jaw and stop at his throat where nipped at the fair column of flesh while Harry pushed the shirt to Draco's elbows, and Draco shook it off the rest of the way.

Draco let out a soft grunt of surprise as Harry's mouth trailed down his front, his hot breath ghosting across Draco's bare skin, and Harry's teeth closed lightly around the nub of his right nipple. Severus circled him until he was at Draco's back and mirrored Harry's ministrations, his mouth trailing along the nape of his neck and shoulders while his hands circled to his front, trailed down his abdomen, and paused at the top of Draco's black trousers.

Dimly, Draco realized that this was not the way he had pictured the evening progressing, but sandwiched between two attractive dark-haired men was hardly something that would warrant a complaint. Draco arched his hips a little, and and Severus chuckled as he flicked open the top button.

“So eager...” Severus purred approvingly, then traced the shell of Draco's ear with the tip of his tongue. Draco moaned softly and arched his hips again, and Severus was happy to indulge him. He released the remaining buttons so that the garment hung off him loosely, and he groaned at the dual sensation of Harry's slightly clammy hand cupping his cock through his silk pants, and Severus's own hand slipping under the thin waistband at the back of the garment to squeeze his buttocks firmly.

“You two...” Draco murmured as he opened his eyes long enough to gaze from one man to the other, “are wearing _far_ too many clothes...”

Severus chuckled as he released Draco and coaxed him towards the head of the bed, and he lay across the pillows, enabling him to watch as the older man drew Harry forward. He murmured something softly to Harry, too quietly for Draco to catch, and Harry nodded with a shy smile.

Severus kissed Harry; a slow, languid kiss, and Draco watched as Harry's eyes fluttered shut and Severus reached up to draw those ridiculous glasses off his face. He tossed them carelessly onto the bedspread, and Draco reached forward to move them to the bedside table, his eyes never leaving the pair as Harry's arms lifted, and Severus drew the jumper and T-shirt hidden beneath it off in one fluid motion, and Severus tossed both garments to the floor. Draco palmed his cock casually as he watched, but forced himself to keep from touching himself too enthusiastically; he didn't want this to be over too soon.

Harry's head dropped back, a contented sigh escaping him as Severus's talented mouth trailed down the side of his throat. Harry was perched on the bed upon his knees before the older man, his breathing shallow as Severus's hands slowly trailed down his front and to the top button of his jeans.

“God...Sna—Sev—Sn— _Severus..._ ” Draco and Severus both chuckled at Harry's jumbled confusion of names. The latter name escaped past Harry's lips as little more than a soft moan while Severus pulled down the zip of his jeans, and slipped a hand beneath the ridiculously bright orange _Chudley Cannons_ boxer shorts he was wearing.

“What charming underclothes you have Potter,” Severus remarked, causing Harry to flush scarlet once more.

“If I'd known what kind of evening I'd be having, I would have dressed for the occasion,” he replied, his breath hitching as Draco watched Severus's hand constrict around his cock. Harry's hands blindly reached up to the top button of Severus's fitted black shirt, and Draco watched, stroking himself idly as Harry clumsily freed the absurd amount of buttons from their confines, slowly exposing Severus's delicious fair chest.

Severus's complexion no longer carried a sallow tint that it had back in his and Harry's school days, thanks in large part to Severus's days spent in their greenhouses, and not strictly sequestered away in his sub-terrestrial laboratory. Severus eased back and left him to it, a faint smirk crossing his features as Harry cautiously, curiously fingered off the garment, and Harry's fingers paused to trail over the puncture scars left upon Severus's torso by Nagini, while Severus shouldered out of the garment and tossed it aside. Harry glanced back up to Severus's face, his expression uncertain, and Severus merely responded by cupping Harry's chin in his hand and ghosted a kiss across his lips.

Severus stood slowly and coaxed Harry to follow his lead, while Harry's hands dropped blindly to the top of Severus's trousers and opened the catch, and Harry's breath caught as he discovered Severus's delightful habit of not wearing undergarments of any kind.

Severus kicked off his trousers and broke the kiss to circle around Harry and stand at his back while he pushed Harry's jeans and ridiculous pants down, and they pooled around his ankles. Harry stepped out of them with careful movements that indicated to Draco that he was probably trying to keep from stumbling. Given that Harry had never been the most surefooted person, the action was hardly unexpected. Once he'd kicked away the garments, Severus's arms wrapped around Harry's waist, one of his hands splayed across Harry's wonderfully toned abdomen, the other dropping down to below the waist to slowly stroke his cock.

Draco revelled in the erotic sight of watching Severus stoke Harry while Harry watched Draco stroke himself, and his mouth twitched into a grin when he watched Severus lean in close to murmur in Harry ear, though this time loud enough for Draco to catch every word.

“Do you want to fuck Draco, Harry?” Severus asked softly.

“Y-yes...” Harry replied shakily, though this time the tremor was clearly a result of Severus's gentle stroking, and not reluctance or fear.

“And do you want to fuck him whilst I fuck you?”

Harry's soft moan at the picture Severus painted with his words was answer enough. Draco crawled across the bedspread, his trousers and pants hanging off him, and he met Harry at the edge of the bed for a tender kiss. Severus reached around their guest to free Draco of the rest of his clothes, and he felt Harry shudder as their erections brushed together. Smiling faintly, Draco reached down and coiled his hand around their twin stiffys, and stroked them together while he watched Severus summon their favourite lubricant from the cabinet.

“Draco,” Severus purred, drawing Draco's attention from the two heavy cocks in his hand and to his partner. “Do stop teasing Mr Potter and get back on the bed.”

A thrill ran through Draco at the command, and he reluctantly let Harry go as he shifted back onto the bed, all but trembling with anticipation. He turned onto his hands and knees, presenting his arse to the pair of them; Draco turned his head back to gaze at his companions, and grinned when he realized that Harry's attractive flush had returned, while Severus ignored it as he helped Harry onto the bed.

“Have you slept with a man before, Harry?” Severus asked, one arm around his waist urging him forward, the other reaching out to caress Draco's calf, tickling his flesh and making the muscle twitch slightly.

“Yes,” Harry replied, his voice breathy, and Severus chuckled softly.

“Then you know the importance of preparation,” he said, and Draco had the barest moment to prepare himself before Severus flicked his wand at the pair of them, and he and Harry both hissed as the cleansing charm rushed through their arses. Shifting a little uncomfortably, he glared at Severus as he set aside his wand and ignored Draco's look of annoyance while he unscrewed the lid of the little pot, and guided Harry's hand first to the salve, then to Draco's waiting hole.

The two fingers breached Draco's ring of muscle and he groaned softly, shuddering slightly as the fingers curled, actively seeking out his prostate before Severus had even prompted him to do so. He found it much more quickly than Draco thought he would, and he grunted out his pleasure, his arse clenching around the two fingers as Harry carefully scissored them, his movements far more dextrous than Draco would have expected, given his earlier blushing virgin routine.

At the same time, Draco heard a feeble moan escape his new playmate, which told him with absolute certainty that Severus had taken to preparing Harry whilst Harry's fingers were still buried deeply in Draco's arse.

“Now,” Severus said with that same soft purr, “I want you to bury yourself in Draco's sweet arse. He can take it all, I assure you.” Draco could not help but marvel at how even in the throes of passion, the man could sound as calm and collected as though he was doing nothing more thrilling than preparing his taxes. The words themselves caused Draco to moan in anticipation; Harry's cock was a delight to behold, and the idea of it buried deeply in his arse was almost enough to make Draco orgasm right there.

Draco turned to face the wall in front of him and moaned, his back arching as he felt Harry's fingers leave him to be replaced with the head of his cock. Though he certainly wasn't as big as Severus, his girth was still impressive, and the sensation of his hole stretching around him elicited a high, keening moan from him—it was leaps and bounds better than Draco could have ever imagined.

Draco bore down on Harry's cock, while behind him he could hear Harry's ragged breathing as he struggled to move slowly. Though he really didn't need to—Draco had always liked it a little rough—but he appreciated the care all the same. It was charming and endearing in its own way, and Draco was quite certain by that point that there would be plenty of opportunities in the future to convince Harry to grace their bed again and take him with the force that he usually craved.

At last, Draco felt Harry's chest press into his back, hard, slick muscle moulding to the shape of his spine, and his hot puffs of breath tickled the nape of Draco's neck.

He gripped Draco's hips tightly as the bed shifted as Severus breached Harry's entrance. Severus entered him slowly, Harry's fingers digging into Draco's hips so hard that they were certain to bruise. Draco felt Severus freeze, giving Harry a moment to acclimate to his size, then slowly slid out of Harry (if his irregular breathing was anything to go by), and encouraged Harry to follow his movements. Slowly, Harry drew out of Draco, and he slid back into him in one fluid motion, eliciting an approving groan of pleasure from Draco.

Harry and Severus built up a rhythm slowly, the two bodies slamming forward as Draco was fucked by Harry, and Harry fucked by Severus. The force of their thrusts caused Draco to slide across the sleek duvet slightly, and he reached forward to press his hands against the headboard to keep himself from slamming into it from the force of their movements. Draco groaned as Harry angled himself to hit his prostate with every alternate thrust, and soon the room was filled with a cacophony of Harry and Draco's cries. Severus always had more control over his vocal responses to their evening activities, and his soft grunts that Draco knew so well were lost amidst the pleasured groans of the two younger men.

It was Harry who came first, as Severus thrust into him particularly hard, and he bowed his head forward and bit down on Draco's shoulder to stifle a particularly loud groan as he stiffened and filled his arse with his come. He panted harshly against Draco's damp skin, his body jerking slightly as Severus sought out his own pleasure, and Draco coiled a hand around his own leaking cock. He stroked himself too exuberantly and came quickly with a sharp cry, and Severus followed suit a moment later.

Gasping, the triad fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Harry removed his softened cock from Draco's arse while Severus did the same, and he picked up his wand again to clean up their messes, then threw the duvet over them.

Draco turned so that he was facing Harry, and draped an arm across his chest lightly. Severus rested on Harry's opposite side, and mirrored Draco's position. Their grandfather clock began to toll, and Draco counted out the chimes, but Harry spoke before Draco could.

“Midnight,” he said softly, “Christmas Day.”

“So it is,” Severus murmured, “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

“Happy Christmas,” Draco echoed, too pleasantly exhausted for his usual Slytherin snark, and settled for a gentle, almost serene tone of voice instead.

“This has to be the weirdest Christmas I've ever had,” Harry muttered drowsily, and both Severus and Draco chuckled.

“But not unpleasant, I hope?” Severus asked, while both he and Draco shifted closer to him.

“Definitely not,” Harry said at once, “I...” he trailed off, and his cheeks tinted pink. Draco's gaze met Severus's over their new companion, and he nodded minutely.

“If you chose to join us again Harry, I can assure you that you would not be unwelcome. Two attractive young men in my bed instead of one has a certain allure...I'm sure you can understand,” Severus said, smirking faintly when Harry's drowsy expression brightened.

“I'm pretty sure I could be talked into that,” he said with a grin, and leant up to share a kiss with each of them before he nodded off, still sandwiched between the pair. Severus gazed at Draco over their sleeping companion, and carefully leant over him to brush Draco's lips with a light, loving kiss.

“I will never protest your desire to venture out on Christmas Eve ever again,” he swore, and Draco smirked.

“When will you learn that all my ideas are good ideas?” He asked softly, and Severus merely chuckled in response, his head shaking a little. He lifted his arm from its lazy position upon Harry's torso to reach over and card his fingers through Draco's hair.

“Sleep, husband of mine,” he purred, “I am far too spent to list your faults at present.”

Smiling warmly at Severus he obeyed. Draco settled down next to Harry, one arm still draped across his stomach, and Severus mirrored him, their fingers twisting together lazily as they both fell asleep. 

 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was the first time I've ever written a threesome in any capacity. I had a lot of fun with it and I adore this ship, so I hope I did it justice!


End file.
